The library
by DaydreamingSlytherin
Summary: Maybe the library can be romantic after all.


Disclaimer: I only own Salem and the plot.

Salem was sitting in the library. She didn't have homework, she finished all of it. She didn't have any projects to do either. She was sitting on the floor and reading a book actually a novel. More specifically, Salem was reading _Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix_ by J.K Rowling.

"I don't get how you can read so much." Warren, Salem's cousin, said.

Salem shrugged and said, "It's like an adventure."

Some people thought that the library wasn't much of an exciting place as well as romantic. It seems like only the brainy people were in the library.

The gothic girl loved being in the library. She spent her free period either in the library or outside where she sang. She was so into her book she was reading that she didn't notice a hand stretch over.

The moment that her book was taken out of her gloved hands, Salem looked up. She looked directly at Lash, who was sitting a few tables away. She got up from the floor and walked right over to the table.

Lash knew how much Salem loved the library. He knew that she would either spend her free period on the library or outside. He liked watching Salem read. He liked the way that Salem's dark hair would fall into her face as she bent over a book. Lash decided to play around with Salem and grabbed the book.

"Give me my book." Salem said.

"Let me think…no." Lash replied.

"Why are you so mean?"

"Cause it's fun." Lash looked down at Salem's gloved hands. "What are the gloves for?"

"None of your business."

Salem snatched her book and walked to another section of the library. She sat back down, opened her book, and continued reading.

She wondered why Lash picked on her so much. Maybe it was because Warren Peace was her cousin.

Salem was brought out of her thought when two arms grabbed her shoulders.

"Leave me alone Lash." Salem said.

"No." Lash replied. He dragged Salem, who dug the heels of her shoes into the rug, closer to him. "Tell me."

"Tell you what?"

"What the gloves are for."

"Let go of me and I'll tell you."

"Will you really?"

"I promise." Salem lied. She had her fingers crossed behind her back.

Lash let go of the gothic girl. Salem dashed off to the science fiction aisle. It wasn't long before two arms wrapped many ways around Salem.

'I forgot about his power.' Salem thought to herself. She mentally scolded herself as she was dragged backwards. 'Where's the librarian?'

Lash turned the girl around and held her arms tightly.

"I knew you were going to do that." Lash told Salem.

"You don't know me." Salem argued. "Now unwrap your arms from around me!"

"No."

"Is that all you ever say!"

"Maybe."

Salem was pushed against the wall. Lash stretched his arms so Salem wouldn't be able to get out. Salem tried to leave but it was no use. Salem held her book tightly to her chest. Lash smirked his infamous smirk.

"Why do you always have to pick on me?" Salem asked. "Is it because Warren's my cousin? Is that it?"

"I know more about you than you think." Lash said.

Salem scoffed and said, "I'll bet."

"You're a junior. You like to sing and you love reading Harry Potter and Judy Blume books." Lash leaned in. "And you wear those stupid gloves every day."

"Let me go."

"I don't think I will." Lash wrapped his arms around Salem's waist. "You like to do theater and you have three powers. Your favorite singer is Taylor Swift."

"Creep." Salem muttered.

"One might say." Lash said, still smirking.

"How do you know so much?" What could Salem say? She was curious to know.

"I have my ways. Tell me, why do you wear those gloves?"

"As if I'll tell you. Now let me go!"

"I don't want to."

"You are really starting to irritate me." Salem looked away and her eyes landed on the Harry Potter books.

Lash's fingers started to stroke Salem's hip. Salem looked back at Lash.

"Stop that." Salem demanded.

Lash just smirked and kept stroking. When Salem gently smacked Lash's arm, Lash took Salem's book and set it down.

"Let me go now!" Salem said sharply. "And give my book back!"

"I don't want to." Lash replied.

"When Warren finds out, he'll-" Salem was cut short by Lash leaning in and kissing her.

Salem honestly did not see that coming. However, she kind of liked it.

'He's a good kisser.' Salem thought to herself.

Lash ended the kiss and smiled at Salem.

"Come sit down." Lash said. He picked up the book and gave it back to Salem. He sat down at a random table.

Salem sat down next to Lash. She opened her book and began reading again. She couldn't hide the smile on her face.

Maybe the library can be romantic after all.

A/N: 3rd story in less than 24 hours! I'm on a roll here. I feel so happy. Please read my other one shot 'No One Knows Who I Am.' That's my other Sky High one shot.

Don't be too hard on me.


End file.
